Sneaking out as Robin
by xTeenvampirebatx
Summary: Tim sneaks out as Robin and gets caught WARNING: this story contains CP so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS CP IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AN: I do not own batman and this is my first story so yeah ….**

Tim had just finished changing in to his Robin suit and was ready to go on patrol when Batman approached him.

"Tim we have just received news of a dangerous armed robbery and I think it would be best if you stayed home tonight."

"Please Bruce I have enough experience in the field and-"

"No its too dangerous guns are involved and I don't think you have enough experience in the field to deal with this situation"

"Yes I do and besides if it so dangerous then why is Nightwing going" Tim yelled pointing towards his brother who was stood next to the batmobile waiting for batman to finish arguing with Tim.

"No and that is my final answer Tim and if you leave this house to do any hero business tonight then I will spank you when I get home." Batman growled as he turned away from the sulking teenager.

"It's not fair" Tim growled as he watched the batmobile drive out of the cave.

"Master Tim I know you are upset about not going on patrol but it really is for the beast. Now gut out of that costume and come upstairs" Alfred said as he put his hand on Tim's shoulder and lead towards the changing rooms.

_Why should I have to stay at home it is so unfair _ Tim thought as he changed out of his robin costume while Alfred headed back upstairs to prepare some sandwiches. Tim paused in the middle of folding his costume. _It's not as if he will actually find out about me sneaking out as robin if I'm careful and I'm back before he and Dick are._

A sly grin made its way on to Tim's face he could actually pull this off now all he had to do was get past Alfred.

Oxoxoxoxo

Getting past Alfred had actually turned out better than Tim had hoped as the old man was busy trying to repair something that had been broken earlier in the day. Tim landed on a roof top that overlooked crime alley when shouting from the alley below attracted his attention. A gang was closing in on a woman who was screaming for help.

Robin fired his grappling hook and swung down in front of the woman the first five thugs were easy to take care of but the last one was a big guy who looked as if he could give Bane a run for his money. As he tried to land a good hit on the guy Tim became increasingly grateful that the woman had ran off as soon as the first three thugs had hit the ground because this guy was blocking his every blow and he had a feeling he would be hear a long time before he actually managed to take this guy down.

Suddenly a baterang embedded its self in to the crooks shoulder causing him to howl in pain. Batman and Nightwing appeared out of the shadows catching the criminal off guard. Tim watched in amazement as he watched them take down the crook but as soon as the crook was unconscious Tim felt dread creep in to him as Batman marched towards him and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Nightwing do you think you can wrap things up hear whilst I take Robin home" Batman Growled

"Sure thing boss" Nightwing replied as he gave his little brother a sympathetic look.

Oxoxoxoxo

As soon as they reached the batmobile Batman turned Tim around moved his cape out of the way and gave his backside five stinging swats that caused Tim to yelp in surprise.

"Get in the car and don't say a word until we get home" Batman growled as he opened the passenger door.

The drive back to the cave was silent apart from when Nightwing called to tell Batman that the thugs were safely in police custody.

As soon as the batmobile came to a stop in the cave Alfred marched up to Tim "master Timothy you had us all worried sick what on earth do you think you were doing sneaking off like that especially when you were told not to" he scolded. Tim hung his head in shame "sorry" he muttered as he scuffed his boot against the cave floor. "Oh you will be" Bruce promised "now get changed and go wait for me in your room"

It seemed like time had stopped as Tim sat on his bead and waited for Bruce. _What was I thinking of course Alfred noticed I was gone I should have known that I wouldn't have gotten away with this tonight._ Tim continued to wallow in his thoughts and sulk until there was a knock on his door.

His first thought was to scream go away but he knew if he did that he would only be in more trouble so he calmly said "come in"

Bruce entered the room dressed in his business suit (which relieved Tim a little) and sat down on the bed next to Tim.

"Tim what do you think you were doing you nearly gave us all a heart attack sneaking off like that Alfred was beside himself. I told you no to go out tonight how can I trust you to do what your told in the field if you won't do what your told at home!" Bruce yelled

"Look I'm sorry I worried you but I can look after myself I'm not a Kid" Tim replied.

"Being able to look after yourself is good but it has nothing to do with the fact that you deliberately disobeyed me tonight now come hear" Bruce growled as he grabbed Tim's upper arm and guided him across his lap. Once Bruce had adjusted Tim in his lap he began to take his sons pants and boxers down.

"No Bruce please let me keep them on I wasn't that bad!"

"Rethink that young man" Bruce growled as pinned Tim's hands behind his back and started to spank him.

*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*

Tim tried to remain still and silent but as the swats built up he began to squirm and cry

"Bruce please stop I'm sorry" Tim sobbed as Bruce targeted his sit spots.

"Why are you getting this spanking Timothy?" Bruce asked as he continued to target his sons sit spots.

"B-because I-I snuck out and d-disobeyed you and I worried you all" Tim sobbed as he kicked his legs to try and ease the sting in his behind. Bruce nodded and placed five more swats on Tim's behind and then began to rub his sons back.

It took Tim five minutes to realise that the spanking had stopped and as his breathing evened Bruce pulled him up in to one of the most caring hugs Tim had ever had.

Tim buried his head in to Bruce's chest as Bruce drew circles on his back and comforted him.

When Tim stopped crying Bruce stood him up and handed him a pair of sweatpants that he had brought with him. Tim blushed and quickly put them on hissing as the material touched his backside.

Bruce stifled a chuckle and pulled Tim in to another hug "get in bead and go to sleep Tim" Bruce smiled as he caught Tim stifling a yawn. "Kay" Tim yawned as he slid in to bed so he was laying on his stomach Bruce walked to the door and turned out the lights "night Tim" he muttered but he didn't get a reply because Tim was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to 5-STARand Hex Enchantressfor reviewing this story**

The next morning when Tim padded down to breakfast he was relieved to see that his chair had a cushion on it.

**Tim pov **

As I sat down on my chair (the cushion eased the sting a little but not much) Dick smirked at me from the other side of the table

"You really ought to listen when someone tells you to do something you know especially if it's the batman telling you to do it" he chuckled as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks "speaking from personal experience are you" I snapped.

"Whoa calm down little bro I'm only trying to give you advice" Dick laughed raising his hands in the air in mock defeat.

"Well I think master Tim could do without the advice of a boy who once took the Batmobile on a joy ride and had a very sore bottom for the next few days" Alfred stated as he walked in to the room and placed a fresh pot of coffee on the table.

"ALFRED!" Dick screeched as his face turned the colour of superman's cape.

"Well young master if you yourself do not wish to be embarrassed then do not embarrass others" Alfred quipped as he left the room.

That man is an absolute hero. I thought as I watched Dick stab at his eggs muttering about Bat tech and people with no sense of humour.

"Dick stop talking to your food and eat it" Bruce yawned as he entered the room with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

The rest of breakfast passed silently until my phone buzzed displaying a message from Conner and Bart inviting me to a party at Titans Tower that would only be the three of us since everyone else was busy.

"Bruce can I go to the tower tonight to see Bart and Kon?"

The thought of a night at the tower with my best friends made me beam with joy that instantly disappeared when Bruce answered "No absolutely not. Especially not after the stunt you pulled last night young man"

"Yeah and what if you crash on the way there and anyway I was thinking we could have some brother bonding Time tonight while Bruce is out on patrol and Alfred is busy in the cave" Dick chimed in as he reached across the table and fluffed my already messy hair.

If it was any other day I might have believed that but considering what I had done last night chances are that Bruce had asked Dick to babysit me.

I was about to open my mouth to complain but stopped. If I don't make a fuss about not being able to go then maybe if I plan things through I can go to the party and be back before they even notice I was gone.

XoXoXoXoX

As soon as Bruce left on patrol Dick dragged me in to the den and put on a Disney movie. I waited until he was too absorbed in the film to notice anything before slipping a little bit of sleeping powder in to his drink. It took half an hour for Dick to fall asleep and ten minutes for Kon to arrive at my window and get us back to the tower.

"Dude I can't believe you slipped Nightwing sleeping powder" Bart cackled as he rolled around the floor.

"That reminds me what did you do for Batman to make your brother babysit you" Kon asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Well Batman told me to stay home yesterday so I kinda snuck out and he caught me" I said leaving out the part about me being spanked.

Kon whistled "Tim if he finds out about tonight then you are so dead"

"He won't find out" I said hoping that he wouldn't come back from patrol early.

"No worries ill just speed you home after the party is over" Bart sang as he stole Kon's pizza.

XoXoXoXoX

When Bart got me home I climbed up the tree outside my window only to find a very pissed off Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sat on my bed. I thought about jumping back out the window but Bruce was already coming towards me. Without a word he turned me around and placed ten burning swats on my butt.

"Ow! Bruce!" I yelled mortified that I was being swatted in front of Dick who had a look on his face that was crossed between pissed and sympathy.

"Timothy Drake how dare you sneak out and put sleeping powder in your brothers drink just so you could go to a party that you were specifically told not to go to what the hell were you thinking !?"

"I was thinking I wanted to spend some time with my friends without you bossing me around!" I yelled

The room went still. Dick's mouth hung open is shock while Bruce looked shocked for a moment before he turned to Dick"

"Go and wait outside"

Dick nodded and got up. As soon as he closed the door Bruce turned to me with a regretful expression on his face.

**Normal pov **

Bruce hated having to spank either of his sons but if it stopped them from taking unnecessary risks then he would do it.

"Come hear Tim" Bruce growled as he sat down on Tim's bed.

Tim looked like he was going to refuse but thought better of it and shuffled slowly towards Bruce. As soon as he was close enough Bruce grabbed Tim's upper arm and pulled him across his knee.

"Tim would rather not have to do this but your behaviour tonight was out of order" Bruce said as he pulled his son's pants and underwear down.

Tim stayed silent as the first few swats fell but due to the fact that this was the second night in a row he was being spanked tears soon began to wet his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bruce I really am" Tim sobbed as Bruce moved on to his sit spots.

"I know Tim just a few more and were done hear" Bruce sighed

*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*SWAT*

Tim continued to sob as Bruce pulled him up in to his arms and rocked him back and forth and continued to do so until Tim had stopped crying so hard before handing him a pair of sweat pants and left before sending Dick in.

**Dick pov **

When I entered Tim's room I went straight towards him and scooped him up in to a hug. I couldn't stay mad at him when he was crying.

"Timmy please don't do that ever again" I pulled him in to my lap and cradled him against my chest.

"I'm sorry Dick"

"I know you are baby bro I forgive you but if you ever do something to one of my drinks again then I'm going to mail you to Timbuktu and make sure you can't sit for a week you got that" I said as Tim dried his eyes and smiled "ok but I can tell you now that I won't be messing with anyone's drinks ever again" "good and by the way you might want to put those on" I said gesturing to the sweat pants that were laying next to us on the bed.

**Normal pov **

Tim blushed and hastily grabbed the sweat pants and put them on hissing slightly. "Well I'm gunna head off to bed now and I think you should do the same you should be tired after the evening you've had" Dick chuckled as he fluffed his brother's hair.

**Tim pov **

I crawled under the covers and rested my head against the pillow. My butt felt like it was on fire but at least I was forgiven. But I don't think I will be sneaking out again anytime soon. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: thanks for reading **


End file.
